


Shrunken Love

by linhoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HES SUCH A CUTIE, M/M, Wanna One Ensemble - Freeform, and guanlin is whipped, bc panwink tag is dry af, dont read this pls, im so sorry this is trash, it gets a wee bit steamy, its almost nonexistent I swear, jihoon is too, me feeding myself basically, panwink are just very whipped, tiny jihoon uwu, very crappy desc ik, very little angst, very little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linhoon/pseuds/linhoon
Summary: In which Jihoon wakes up mysteriously in a smaller form, and along with the other members, they attempt to find a way to fix this peculiar happening.





	Shrunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the panwink anon on my cc!!! i hope this compensates for now im so sorry for still not finishing ur prompt :((

Finally.

After the back-to-back hectic and tiring schedules, they were getting a day of leisure.

Technically, it still wasn’t a rest day since they were filming the fourth and final season of Wanna One Go, but the theme was to reunite the pairings of the first season, and just like before, they were given a day all to themselves. This time, they were to spend a whole day in an arcade, and so far Guanlin had been bragging off his exemplary skills in basketball, landing Jihoon a huge Jigglypuff toy which was currently in the confines of his arms. 

“Let’s play something else, Lin.” Jihoon pouts, the overflowing plushies in his hands already threatening to fall down. Guanlin shoots the last ball before stepping backwards, proudly staring at the scoreboard. “Let’s go, hyung!” He skips his way to a claw machine, leaving Jihoon buried under a pile of various stuffed toys in different shapes and sizes. He was going to ask for help carrying the plushies from the staff or Guanlin himself, but he was beat to it when he hears a loud squeal. 

“OH MY GOD!” Guanlin shrieks, excitedly pointing at the contents of the claw machine protected by the glass walls, which was currently being tapped furiously by the taller. “Jihoon, come here! It’s you!” The older only sighs and trudges over, and the staff must have took pity on him because they reduced the enormous toys in his hold. 

Jihoon then walks towards the younger, curious about what had gotten Guanlin so enthusiastic. When he sees the small toys inside the claw machine, he vaguely recognizes the jerseys adorning the soft bodies, and—

“Is that us?” Jihoon queries, and before he even gets an answer, Guanlin spots a Jihoon doll with the look he had from Amigo TV, aka the denim overalls and striped shirt, along with his iconic pink apple hair. “We have to get you.” Guanlin utters with sheer determination, gesturing to the lone toy. It was the only one left with the design, and Jihoon knew Guanlin immensely favored how Jihoon looked that day.

Jihoon takes a glance at the mountain of plushies being held by the staff and he hesitates, but he couldn’t ignore the toothy, pleading grin the younger was showing. 

“Fine, fine. But you’re getting it, okay?” Jihoon crosses his arms and lifts his chin up teasingly, knowing full well Guanlin was going to ask for his help later, and knowing how whipped he was, he was going to.

Guanlin disappears for a short moment and returns with two plastic bags filled with tokens. He rips open the first bag with his teeth and Jihoon seemingly can’t help but let his eyes linger on the other’s plump lips. He quickly steers his glance away when Guanlin had already ripped the plastic open, eyes lighting up as he inserts the first token in the slot. _Well, that was short-lived,_ Jihoon ponders.

When the machine releases a _ding!_ and the timer starts, the younger quickly maneuvers the joystick directly above the toy, buried under the sea of other plushies. He presses the button when he thinks the claw has stopped dwindling, but it doesn’t even go past the truckload of toys before it retracts and goes back to its original position in air. 

He groans, but hastily inserts another token, eyes almost ablaze with eagerness. 

Alas, he fails to capture the toy once again, and so he inserts another token.

And another one.

And another one.

And another one, until he’s juiced out the contents of the two plastic bags, only three tokens left. By this time, Jihoon was already too tired cheering for Guanlin, but the taller remains unfazed. The thing is, he seems even more hell bent on getting the plushie, fingers furiously manipulating the joystick back and forth, side-to-side. The toy was already sitting atop of the others, prominently standing out with its vibrant colors and distinct design.

The problem is, the toy kept slipping through the claw – the amount of times it was so close to dropping into the prize slot is one too many. 

Guanlin takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly through his mouth. He whispers a chant of motivation before pressing the button, watches as the claw goes down at what seemed like an excruciatingly slow pace. Jihoon’s eyes followed as the plushie was enclosed in the claw, like what had been happening for the previous six tries. When the claw was then elevating, the pair held their breath as they silently prayed for it to just freaking hold on. The claw was moving, moving, moving and Jihoon was actually seeing hope.

Just at the last second, when it was so close to making it, the toy slipped. Jihoon curses internally but quickly takes it back as the toy somewhat stumbles, landing on the glass protecting the prize slot, and as if the heavens already had enough of Guanlin’s infinite tries, it landed in the open space.

Guanlin hollers in pure delight and quickly pulls the older for a tight, congratulatory hug. “Hyung! We got it!” 

Jihoon is still astounded as he watches Guanlin crouch down and quickly push the door to the prize slot, standing up once again with the tiny plushie already in his hand. 

“Jihoonie-hyung, you should keep it.” Guanlin pushes the toy into the other’s chest, forcing it into his hand and letting out a gummy smile. The older only blinks, storing the toy in his pants’ back pocket. “Let’s play DDR next!”

Guanlin drags Jihoon to said game and they spend most of their time there, exhausted but bright grins painted on their faces until they have to go back to their dorm.

-

 _Yesterday was so fun,_ Jihoon’s mind supplies for him once he wakes up. He snuggles into his blanket, and _why did the blanket get heavier?_ He thinks when he tries to grab the blanket, but it suddenly weighed so much that he couldn’t make it move. 

He opens his eyes and his room seemed ten times larger than it was. Weird. He turns his head to the side and even his alarm clock was huge. Something was off, or maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Maybe he didn’t have clear vision anymore? He reminds himself to tell Jisung later that he needs to pay a visit to an ophthalmologist.

Jihoon decides to get up after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling–which seemed farther than it should–but was once again, hindered by the heavy blanket. He struggles to lift it off of him, using two arms and exerting all the effort he could in the morning. Just when he was about to call for help, the door suddenly opened and there stood Guanlin in all his morning glory; a severe case of bedhead and a crumpled, oversized shirt. 

“Hyung, it’s tim– wait.” Guanlin halts as he looks at the empty bed in front of him, not like the usual Jihoon sprawled on it. “Jisung-hyung, Jihoon isn’t here!” Jihoon can’t even reprimand Guanlin’s lack of honorifics when his name was mentioned because as he supposedly retorts, he realizes his voice had suddenly gotten so much smaller and inaudible, totally not his deep, baritone voice.

Jisung comes after hearing Guanlin’s statement, wanting to see it himself that the bed was indeed empty–or at least, that was what they thought. Jisung starts rummaging around the room, Jihoon assumes as he hears the closet door open and the floor creaking under Jisung’s footsteps. When the eldest rips off the comforter from the bed, he immediately screams at the sight; it was Jihoon, but _tiny._ This Jihoon was roughly more minuscule than a Barbie doll, and Jisung covers his mouth in utter shock.

“What the hell happened to you?!” Jisung screeches, eyeing the tiny figure on the bed with both suspicion and astonishment. Just to be sure the said tiny figure was indeed alive and not just some inanimate doll, he pokes him on the chest with his pointer finger and when he hears a tiny groan in response, his eyes widen like saucers. 

Guanlin walks over and when he sees the miniature Jihoon on the bed, his jaw drops and Jihoon covers his face in embarrassment and rolls on his stomach, not daring to face his members. 

“You’re so… small.” Guanlin mutters, and Jihoon turns his head back with a glare, pursing his lips together frustratedly.

Jihoon tries to recall the events that have occured yesterday, trying to find a conclusion for his sudden decrease in size. In the middle of comprehending his thoughts, the door opens once again and this time, all the members pour in his room, and he immediately hides himself by flopping back down on the pillow, limbs spread like a starfish. He tries to muffle their reactions by covering his ears, although he could still clearly hear what they were saying.

“What the fuck happened to Jihoon?”

“Aw, he’s even cuter now!”

“Thank god, I won’t have to share the PS4–“

“Not now, Woojin! You’re not helping.”

Jisung shuts them up by loudly clearing his throat, to which Jihoon throws an appreciative glance at. “Firstly, we need to figure out how this happened to Jihoon. Does anyone have any clue about what could have caused Jihoon to be so.. tiny?” The eldest starts off, and the room is silent until Guanlin hesitantly raises a hand.

“I don’t know if this is it, but yesterday when we were filming for Wanna One Go, I gave Jihoon a small toy plushie of himself from the claw machine.” Guanlin finishes his statement with a whisper, scratching the back of his head afterwards. It’s then Jihoon realizes that the plushie had indeed vanished from its location, which was the nightstand.

Jihoon was, for lack of a better term, unbelievably stressed. Not only did he have a schedule tomorrow, which could be affected by his state as of the moment, he was also already thinking of the long run. What if he’d permanently stay in this size forever? What about his dreams of performing in front of thousands of people? He was at such a young and tender age, he couldn’t just accept his awful fate because of his size.

“Aha!” Sungwoon exclaims, and everyone turns to look at him. “Just so everyone knows, I got this from Google and it will most likely not work, but we can always try, right?” The rest of the members nod for him to keep going. “It says here that if someone has been cursed to be tiny, the only way to turn him back is to make his true love drink a concoction of alkaline water, three rose petals and a drop of lavender oil.”

The whole room was silent for a moment before Woojin bursts into laughter and soon enough, they erupt into cheers and yells. Amidst the cheering, Jihoon dazedly stares at Guanlin laughing along with his hyungs and his eyes were crinkled and his bright smile was so endearing and–

“Ooooh, he’s staring at Guanlin!” Seongwoo screams, and Jihoon’s face quickly flushes a cherry red color, quickly shoving it back into the pillow. He can feel his ears rapidly increasing in temperature and he flops down on the pillow in shame. 

Once the noise had died down, Minhyun speaks up. “For real though, does Jihoon like someone?” He pipes up, and Jihoon knows the answer to the question, obviously, but saying it would definitely end his reputation in front of the members so his lips stay shut. 

“Does he even know who he likes? I mean, Jihoon’s a pretty busy guy, I’m sure he doesn’t have the time to think about romantic feelings.” _Wrong,_ Jihoon thinks when Jaehwan brings up the question. Jihoon was absolutely sure about who he harboured his feelings for; a certain giant with the most precious gummy smile and squeaky laugh that always seemed to favor him out of all the older members.

Jisung only sighs as he once again stares at Jihoon’s pitiful figure spread on the pillow. “Since everyone else except Guanlin and Sungwoon have individual schedules to attend to, who can take care of Jihoon while we’re gone?” The eldest announces, and almost immediately the youngest raises his hand. 

Once things were all settled, everyone was to start on a new day.

-

“You know, I wanted to bring you with me because I wanted to play with you, but now that we’re in my bedroom, I don’t know what to do.” Guanlin sighs as he lays down Jihoon on a shiba inu plushie gifted to him by a fan. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” Jihoon eagerly nods, wanting to do something entertaining, seeing as his size was preventing him from playing video games. 

Guanlin exits the room shortly which gives Jihoon the time to let things sink in. Who would have known that he would wake up today as a tiny human being? When he closed his eyes to sleep the night before, he would have never imagined to wake up like this. 

The younger enters the room with a bowl of large marshmallows and a can of soda, and what mysteriously looked like a cap of mouthwash. 

“I figured you couldn’t drink out of the can, so I used the cap of my mouthwash.” Guanlin sheepishly hands Jihoon the cap, pouring in a small amount of cola, and Jihoon only nods in reassurance. “Hmm, what should we watch?” Guanlin asks, swiping through the movie recommendations Netflix was providing. 

_Anything, as long as I watch it with you._ Jihoon’s inner conscience supplies. Thankfully, he isn’t illogical enough to utter his thoughts out loud.

Eventually, Guanlin had enough of swiping so he just settles for Aladdin, dragging the bowl of marshmallow near him and Jihoon. Jihoon laid comfortably on Guanlin’s chest, and he could feel the younger’s steady heartbeat underneath him, contrary to his rampantly palpitating heart. 

Jihoon wasn’t the type to take naps a lot, but Guanlin’s chest was so snug and soft yet firm that he couldn’t stop himself from falling into slumber not even twenty minutes since the movie started. 

Guanlin was too engrossed in the movie to notice the sleeping body on his chest, but when he stretches out a hand to grab a marshmallow, he catches sight of Jihoon laying comfortably on his chest, shallow breaths coming out of his mouth. Guanlin smiles and uses his pinky finger to brush away a strand of hair on Jihoon’s face.

He gets a marshmallow and carefully lifts up Jihoon’s head, placing it silently underneath. Guanlin quietly snickers when the older’s nose scrunches, and he can’t help the little croon that escapes his mouth when Jihoon turned his head to the side and bit off a small portion of the marshmallow. _Cute, _Guanlin thinks before lying back down to continue watching the movie.__

__-_ _

__Jihoon was in front of Guanlin’s phone screen, watching videos on YouTube as he gets a piece from the little bits of Pringles on his right hand, the other busy tossing it into his mouth. Guanlin was currently taking a shower, and he left the tiny being on his bed to continue using his phone._ _

__It was too soon when the handful of crumbs dissipated, and Jihoon frowns at his now empty palm. He uses his fist to pause the video and waddles over to the can of Pringles, trying to reach for a piece, but his arms fell too short, his small and chubby fingers only managing to grasp air. He situates his hands on his waist, bottom lip jutting out as he contemplates how to get himself a snack._ _

__After some thinking, he decides to just go inside the container and grab a piece. He wiggles his way in and crawls inside, the strong fragrance of sour cream and onion making its way into his nostrils. He ignores the powder clinging on his palms and knees and continues worming his way inside. When he had already reached his destination, he sets out to grab the circular chip but halts when he thinks. _I wouldn’t be able to fit this into my mouth. _____

____He gets ready to stand up and crush the crisp but is stopped when his surroundings violently shake. He panics, grabbing onto the nearest chip and holding tight. As he looks up, he sees his entrance be blocked by the plastic lid, and as realization kicks in he hastily shouts, making sure it was heard from outside. He hears a faint gasp and sees the plastic lid be removed._ _ _ _

____“Oh my god, I’m so sorry hyung- I didn’t think you were inside the container!” Guanlin peeks through the hole and immediately tilts the can so Jihoon can slither his way outside. When the older had escaped already, Guanlin uses his finger to brush away the powder coating Jihoon._ _ _ _

____“Sorry to worry you, I just wanted more chips.” Jihoon sheepishly utters, awkwardly laughing as he dusts off any leftover powder on his shirt. He looks up and _holy shit_ , Guanlin was so beautiful, with only a white bathrobe adorning his body, tips of his jet black hair still wet and skin glowing internally, plush lips red and pouty. _ _ _ _

____Jihoon blinks when Guanlin calls for his name, and the latter asks him to hold out his palms to which he obeys to. The younger sprinkles some crushed up pieces of the chip on it. “Next time, you should just ask,” Guanlin snickers as the older scrunches up his nose in faux annoyance._ _ _ _

____Jihoon stares at the pile of crushed snacks on his hand and suddenly becomes gloomy. Was this how he would keep living? Being spoon fed and babied by others for his size? He knew there was a way to transform back to being normal, but how does he tell Guanlin that he was the love of his life and that he was the one who needs to drink the peculiar coalescence to break the curse?_ _ _ _

____“Guanlin, do you mind if I rant a little bit?” Jihoon looks up and awaits for a nod which he receives, so he inhales deeply to start off his long, dramatic speech._ _ _ _

____“I know that the members, even you, like babying me because of my current size,” he begins, and the other nods for him to keep going, “but I get sad whenever I think of it._ _ _ _

____“You know that ever since I was a child, I’ve always liked performing in front of people. This life I’m experiencing is the life I’ve strived hard to earn for—and suddenly I’m tiny. It’s only been a few days and I’ve already skipped a huge portion of my schedule.”_ _ _ _

____Guanlin can’t help but feel sheer pity for his fellow member. He, of all people, knew Jihoon aspired to be an idol so much. He was aware of the amount of sleepless nights the older sacrificed in order to be able to give his very best on stage. He remembers staying up late at night with Jihoon, just talking about their dreams and their future. The glint in the other’s eyes was so apparent whenever he talked about debuting, or performing. He knows Jihoon was truly passionate with his idol career, and he knew Jihoon would give up anything just to fulfill it._ _ _ _

____Jihoon clears his throat before continuing, “it’s hindering me from pursuing my dreams! Heck, I’m sure the fans are worried because of my sudden lack of appearance. We don’t even have much time with them, with you all, left. I just want to make sure I leave everything worthwhile before it’s gone.” By the time he finishes his rant, tears are already starting to cloud his vision, and he resorts to leaning on Guanlin’s shoulder to hide his reddening face._ _ _ _

____“You do know we only tease you about it for fun, right hyung?” Guanlin whispers, gently patting the resting Jihoon on his shoulder. “We want you to go back to being normal-sized too. I think everyone knows how much you’ve been beating up yourself over it these past few days.” Jihoon quirks an eyebrow at the statement but keeps silent._ _ _ _

____Guanlin absentmindedly pets the older’s hair using his pinky finger, and it’s so gentle and soft that when Jihoon tilts his head upward to look at the taller, there’s suddenly a halo on his head and golden, shimmering stars surrounding his face. When the younger blinks, Jihoon notices the slight flutter and the way it feathers the other’s sharp cheekbone. _Wow, who taught him all this romance novel cheesiness?__ _ _ _

____Jihoon takes a deep breath, debating whether he should just forgo his dignity and confess to Guanlin right then and there. He hopes the admiration the younger constantly showers him with is more than platonic because heck if it isn’t, this would be so mortifying._ _ _ _

____“Linlin-ah,” Jihoon starts with an angelic tone as he tries to muster up the kindest face he can, “can you lean down? I need to whisper something.”_ _ _ _

____Guanlin’s eyebrows slightly crunch in confusion but he does as what he’s told, leaning down carefully until Jihoon is level with Guanlin’s ear. Jihoon leans closer into Guanlin’s ear, “can you smile for me?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re acting weird, hyung.” Guanlin chuckles but once again, obeys the older’s strange request. He smiles until his eyes crinkle and his goofy grin was present._ _ _ _

_____Whew, you can do this Jihoon. Hopefully Guanlin takes the memo._ _ _ _ _

____Jihoon bites his lip in the slightest hesitation, but he’s gone this far, why stop now? He exhales quickly before Guanlin can notice his reluctance, and _fuck_ he’s really doing this._ _ _ _

____Out of nervousness he closes his eyes and leans in quickly, leaving a kiss on Guanlin’s dimple. His lips linger for a few seconds, and when he pulls away he slowly opens his eyes to see the other’s eyebrows raised in utter confusion._ _ _ _

____“I’ve always thought about doing it again after Produce 101. That, and I’ve always liked you more than a friend should.” Jihoon shyly admits, not having mustered enough courage to face Guanlin as he looks down at his fidgeting fingers._ _ _ _

____If Guanlin’s smile earlier was scripted, the grin he was wearing right now was the most sincere and genuine Jihoon has seen in the span of meeting him._ _ _ _

____The both of them take their time just staring deeply at each other, eyes glued on the other’s face. Jihoon takes the time to appreciate all the little details on Guanlin’s face, like the light mole on his nose, and his perfectly shaped eyebrows. As if in a daze, he can’t seem to take his eyes off Guanlin, but he eventually gets embarrassed by the fact that he’d been staring too long so he covers his face with both of his tiny hands, diving into the crook of Guanlin’s shoulder to hide his now flushed face._ _ _ _

____“Ah, you’re so cute, what do I do with you?” Guanlin squeals in an unmanly pitch, carrying the older on his palm as he gently pecks the crown of his head._ _ _ _

____Jihoon uncovers his face to glare at the other, crossing his arms and jokingly turning his head away from him, barely concealing the smile threatening to make its way on his lips._ _ _ _

____“I guess I don’t have a choice but to reciprocate your feelings,” Guanlin playfully sighs, massaging the space in between his eyebrows to feign stress. “After all, I do need to drink the mixture.”_ _ _ _

____Jihoon hits the other’s chin lightly, deciding to provoke him. “Fine, I’ll just confess to Woojin. I like him more anyway.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, shut up. I know you love me.”_ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____“What do you think, hyung? This or this?”_ _ _ _

____They were both currently in the grocery, Guanlin wearing an oversized hoodie while Jihoon hides in the breast pocket._ _ _ _

____“It’s just the same! It’s water, Lin. We’ve been standing in front of the freezer for five minutes.” Jihoon complains as Guanlin stares intensely at the two identical bottles even more. The younger then finally complies to the older’s statement, because they were indeed standing in front of the freezer for five minutes already._ _ _ _

____He tosses the other bottle of alkaline water in the basket below his feet. He picks it up and proceeds to go to the cashier, but is halted in his footsteps when he sees the long line that all the stations seemed to have, even the express lane._ _ _ _

____He only sighs and decides to line up to some random lane his feet bring him to. “Guess we’ll have to wait, hyung.”_ _ _ _

____He can feel the older making himself comfortable in his pocket, and the next time he glances into it, Jihoon already had his eyes closed, using a small cotton ball that Guanlin gave him earlier to entertain him as a pillow he currently had his arms wrapped around on._ _ _ _

____Trying to preoccupy himself as he waits, he quietly hums a tune underneath the black mask veiling the lower portion of his face to hide his identity to the public. He taps his foot in sync, occasionally letting out a whistle._ _ _ _

____After what seemed like eternity, it was finally his turn to pay. As the worker scans the items, he pulls out his wallet and grabs some bills, making sure to not forget the change before making his way back to the dorm._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____“Ah, so heavy.”_ _ _ _

____It’s the first thing that comes out of Guanlin’s mouth as he wakes up to a hefty weight on his chest, and he raises both his hands to push off the mysteriously heavy pillow, but when his palms make contact with two lean shoulders, his eyes fly open and holy shit Jihoon’s lips are only an inch away._ _ _ _

____Jihoon stirs in his sleep above a frozen Guanlin, and when he tilts his head his lips brush lightly against the other, so light and feathery the younger would have thought it was all in his head. When Jihoon opens his eyes, his nose bumps with Guanlin and instinctively, he lets out a high-pitched screech followed by a thud on the floor as he ungraciously falls down._ _ _ _

____“Ow,” the older massages his butt and when Guanlin peeks over the bed to check on him, it suddenly registers in his mind that everything seemed smaller now, and when he slowly stands up he wiggles his toes, looks at his hands and torso and–_ _ _ _

____“I’m normal!” He exclaims, joyously bouncing on his feet as he pulls a sleepy Guanlin off the bed to hug him tightly, still jumping up and down. He checks himself in the full body mirror, opens the closet, hops on the bed because _finally_ he was back to normal._ _ _ _

____Guanlin only groans because of the commotion the other was causing, crawling back to his bed and nuzzling his head into his pillow. As much as he was happy for the older, all he really needs is some more sleep, preferably with Jihoon in his arms._ _ _ _

____When he yanks Jihoon’s arm and the older stumbles, he takes the opportunity to quickly wrap his arms around him, strapping a leg over the other for precaution, in case Jihoon started jumping up and down the mattress again. “Let’s celebrate later, I wanna sleep more.” Guanlin lazily mumbles, eyes already shutting down as he pecks the older’s forehead before tightening his hold on him, left hand securing the other’s head on his chest while the other was wrapped around Jihoon’s torso._ _ _ _

____Jihoon can only sigh, not being able to do anything because apparently he was the small spoon; therefore, he couldn’t move, only staring up at the younger’s face in silent awe and admiration._ _ _ _

____When he thinks Guanlin has drifted off to dreamland, he slightly maneuvers himself so his elbow rests on the pillow while his palm is cradling his head. He lingers like that, eyes glued onto the younger’s face. He takes the time to appreciate God because he crafted such beauty entitled Lai Guanlin._ _ _ _

____Guanlin looked so peaceful and relaxed, and it’s these rare times he really does look like his age. Albeit his sharp features, Guanlin had the most adorable and softest cheeks that Jihoon had to hold back the strong urge to dip his finger into it._ _ _ _

____The scene itself was so domestic–Jihoon’s eyes tracing every feature of the other’s face in enchantment, all cuddled up and cozy on Guanlin’s bed. Jihoon likes it, reminding him of home. He always felt at home with Guanlin._ _ _ _

____Jihoon’s ears pick up noise from outside, and he assumes some members were already awake, so he attempts to get up, trying to unwrap the other’s arms and leg bounding him to the bed; alas, he is hastily halted when Guanlin only pulls him tighter to his body, and a blush creeps on Jihoon’s neck in response at the intimate position._ _ _ _

____Jihoon tries to wake up the other, lightly patting his cheek. He is only answered with a frown, and so he taps the other on the shoulder, lightly shaking him in a poor attempt to wake Guanlin up. Only a groan is heard from the other, and Jihoon sighs at the lack of response._ _ _ _

____He could hear his stomach growl, and in a desperate bid to wake the other up, he starts peppering the other’s face with kisses. On his eyelids, his nose, his forehead, his cheek, and finally his lips. Jihoon’s lips linger on the other’s for a little while, and he knows the younger is fully awake now, because when he takes a glance at the other’s face, there is a mischievous grin plastered on it._ _ _ _

____“Wake up, I’m hungry.” Jihoon whines, trying to take the other’s hands off him but when Guanlin encloses the other’s wrists in his hands and flips them over, the older can only blink in utter surprise because he is suddenly underneath the giant maknae, and the teasing smirk Guanlin was sporting meant no good._ _ _ _

____“Wait, hold on–“ Guanlin cuts off the other’s blabbering by leaning in until their lips are touching, and Jihoon’s words die down in his throat as he submissively succumbs, the only thing intoxicating his mind was the younger’s lips that tasted like sweet, sweet honey despite only having woken up._ _ _ _

____Their lips battle for dominance, although it was evident that Guanlin would conquer because Jihoon was a simple person, a simple person who would be weak and vulnerable, only for the other. When Guanlin’s tongue slithers its way into the older’s mouth, Jihoon can only release a quiet whimper, senses in overdrive as pleasure overtook his sanity._ _ _ _

____When they both pull away for a breather, Guanlin sluggishly drags Jihoon’s bottom lip before releasing it. Guanlin looks down and is greeted with a breathtaking sight. There, underneath him, was Jihoon, all in his undone glory. Pupils dilated, lips glossy and glazy eyes directed at him as his chest heaved up and down–Guanlin smiles at the needy tone laced into Jihoon’s next words._ _ _ _

____“Why’d you stop?”_ _ _ _

____Jihoon tugs on the oversized shirt Guanlin was wearing, pulling him down until their lips were once again interlaced. This time, there was no rush. They were going at a lethargic pace, and Jihoon smiles in between kisses, wrapping his arm around the other’s neck._ _ _ _

____In the midst of their lip locking, Guanlin hears the door to his room swing open and the only thing he can do is freeze, lips still attached with Jihoon’s._ _ _ _

____“GOOD MOR– OH, WHAT THE FUCK.” Woojin screeches. “Disgusting, but I can’t say I’m surprised.”_ _ _ _

____The members huddle by the doorway and a variety of reactions fill the dorm._ _ _ _

____“Oh! Jihoon’s normal again! And he’s… underneath Guanlin.”_ _ _ _

____“Kinda thought Jihoon would be the top, honestly…”_ _ _ _

____“So Guanlin is Jihoon’s true love, this whipped jerk.”_ _ _ _

____“Guys, I think we should leave them alone now.. I don’t think they have plans on detaching their lips soon.”_ _ _ _

____“Ew, Jaehwan. But agreed.”_ _ _ _

____Just like that, the members go back to minding their own business and the door is closed, and the pair only stare at each other for a few seconds before sitting up and chuckling._ _ _ _

____“So, I guess it’s official then? We’re together?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, Jihoon hyung. Can we go back to kissing now?”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twt @wink_kr i need more panwink mutuals c:


End file.
